This invention relates to apparatus for making pizza and a method of making pizza using such apparatus.
Conventional pizzas known to applicant have only a single peripheral edge regardless of the shape of the pizza in plan view. When pizza bakes, it primarily bakes from the edge toward the center because the hot air rising in the oven passes adjacent to the peripheral edge of the pizza and can not pass through the center. As a result, primarily the peripheral edge portion is baked first and then the heat slowly moves toward the center of the pizza dough. Accordingly, until the center is done, the pizza is not done.
In order to overcome problems such as the above and to provide an improved method of making pizza and devices for making pizza, this invention has been made.